Algo que cambio Todo
by Sira Kasuqui
Summary: En la ultima pelea del chico fantasma Samantha Manson tiene secuelas... no solo mentales si no también físicas, que son muy fácil de notar... Tiene una pelea con Danny... Decide marcharse... y alejarse de hogar... ¿como le irán las cosas?
1. Chapter 1

Algo que lo cambio... Todo.

Capitulo 1.

Hace unas pocas semanas que comenzó todo esto, que no eh tenido descanso de lo que ah pasado y de lo que adquirido, tal vez para Danny y Tuker

es normal, soy normal inclusive con ellos cuando me miran a lo lejos... pero cuando estoy sola... y llego a perder el control...

cambio, cambio de forma...

la primera vez fue cuando Danny no había tenido fantasma que atacar así que fuimos a la hamburguesa apestosa a tomar un descanso.

*****Flash back*****

-entonces Danny... ¿no deberíamos de intentar salir con alguna chica? como Valeri ya sabes viejo tu sentías algo por ella ¿no?

-No lose.. Tuker tu mismo lo has dicho lo mio con ella acabo antes que hubiera iniciado algo...

-Si Danny pero somo jóvenes, necesitamos salir con chicas

-Oh! por favor chicos! no pueden pensar solo en como salir con chicas cuando tenemos poco tiempo libre

-Sam! somos chicos que podemos hacer!

-Ir a conciertos... recitales de poesía... eventos de...

-ABURRIDOOO!-dijeron los dos al insomnio

-Entonces... no se por que no debieras intentarlo... Valeri es...

-Caza-fantasmas-Yo interrumpí diciendo lo mas Obvio Tuker voltio con desaprobación

\- Decía... Valeri es linda, inteligente, bonita, audaz, de linda sonrisa...

-Vaya Foly no sabia que pensaras todo eso de mi, a fin de cuentas no eres tan tonto como pareces..

-Yo-yo... No bueno..-Tuker se puse nervioso tanto que me voltio a mi, después señalo a Danny, lo miro y digo-Es Danny quien piensa todo eso

sobre ti

-¿Que?!Que!-Danny y yo gritamos el con confusion y yo con enojo.. sin en cambio Valeri sonrio se sonrojo.

-Danny eh... -sonrió aun mas-tal vez deberías de intentar invitarme a salir-y se fue a si sin mas... después de ver el sonrojo de Danny, el rostro

de confusion de Tucker y mi enojo... yo aun en mi descuido apriete mi vaso de soda... sentí un dolor intenso en mi pierna izquierda... al alejarme

de los chicos y huir a mi habitación, me quite mis medias... y en el mismo lugar donde sentía la pulsación se torno de color verde...

No le tome importancia.

======== 3 días después=========

Estábamos recorriendo Amity park... en eso decidimos dejar la búsqueda de actividad... solo habíamos encontrado al fantasma de las cajas..

y lo peor es que solo estaba vagando en busca de un almacén así que lo dejamos ir y de regreso a la casa de Danny comenzamos a charlar...

Salio el tema de Valeri, de nuevo.

-Deberías invitarla a salir Danny, prácticamente te lo propuso ella, solo quiere que des el primer paso.

-Tok no creo que lo digiera enserio.

-Si no hubiera querido, no lo hubiera insinuado, ademas... ¿acaso me vas a decir que no crees que sea linda?

-No, bueno... digo si, si es linda...

-Entonces...-en eso Danny se transformo detrás de un arbusto ya que habíamos llegado al parque, salio convertido en humano.

-Valeri es linda, lose, pero no creo que me acepte, ademas como lo haría, voy a llegar y decirle: "¿Valeri quieres salir conmigo?, puede ser al cine"

-Me parece bien Danny Fenton-y si apareció ella de la nada, de nuevo...y el la había pedido salir...-Mientras quede entre nosotros y-nos miro a mi y a Tuker-tus amiguitos todo esta bien.

-Valeri yo...

-Nos vemos el sábado a las 6 de la tarde, en el cine. tu pagas todo... Adiós... Cariño-Si, le llamo cariño! ni siquiera yo le llamaria asi, no lo haria nunca

y el... puso su carita de cachorrito apunto de ser degollado...

Me volvió a doler mi pierna... y también comenzaron a dolerme mis pies.

Durante lo siguientes dias Danny no dejo de mirar a Valeri ni Valeri a el... se cruzaban sus miradas discretamente, y eso era asqueroso

Danny ponia cara de cachorrito mientras lo veia pasar y se sonrojaba... como me harto esa situacion y los temas, eran.. Valeri esto y Valeri aquello

y recuerdan cuando Valery. Si, estaba celosa... y bastante celosa. El sabado siendo las 8 de la mañana pretendia pasar un dia encerrada en mi cuarto leyendo

y por la noche asistir a una oratoria de poesia gotica. Entonces él llamo me pidio que fuera a su casa a las 2 de la tarde, yo como siempre fui.

==En la casa de Danny

Ahi estabamos Tuker y yo... ayudando a vestirse para su cita ya habia sacado todo su guardarropa y ninguno le gustaba, solo decia:

-Y si este no le gusta a Valeri

-Y si este le avergüenza

-¿Con este me veo patetico?

-Vamos Viejo solo es una cita, ademas no estabas muy convencido verdad...

-Pero tok esta es mi gran oportunidad...

-Con la hermosa de Valeri

-Si tok, ademas no solo queria ver eso, tambien queria decirle que se mantuvieran alerta mientras estoy con Valeri nose que pueda pasar

-Claro por mi no te preocupes yo te apoyo hermano

-Sam... por que tu no has dicho nada...-me miro con enfado

-¿yo? ¿Deberia decir algo?

-Si sam no me has dicho que debo vestir, ni siquiera has opinado nada de valeri y has estado rara... deberias de apoyarme se supone que eres una chica

¿no?

-¿Se supone?... Soy una chica!... Pero no por que lo sea voy estar contenta de que solo hables que ella esto, que ella el otro! ya me harte!

-Asi que no te agrada que al fin vaya a salir con alguien! es eso!?

-Chicos deberian de tranquilizarse...

-No!, No tucker, ella no puede ser feliz de que yo consiga una pareja y ya no tenga una por ser...-se contuvo un momento y me volvio a mirar gritando-

Por ser una chica rara!- De alguna forma me dolieron demasiado.

-Bien,piensa la chica rara se va... y por favor no vuelvas a hablarme.

Danny seguia enojado... su mirada me lo decia todo... Tucker se veia palido y sorpresivo, yo sali de su cuarto con un portazo* y sali de su casa corriendo

(((En la habitacion de Danny. ESCENA INICIO)))

-¿Que esperas Danny? Ve por ella!

-No tucker, esta vez ella se sobrepaso, ¿por que no puede estar feliz por mi?

-Pero Danny...

-Que se vaya y haga lo que quiera... Entonces... ¿como me veo con este atuendo?

(((En la habitacion de Danny. ESCENA FIN)))

Una vez que llege a mi habitacion comenzaron o almenos e percate de que dolor aumente en mi pierna.. y en mis pies... entonces el dolor de mis pies comenzo

a aumentar hasta mis rodillas... mi pomulos comenzaron a arder al igual que las palmas de mi mano... Dolia... Dolia demasiado...

-AAAAH!

Despues desperte... en una gran cama de raices... en mi habitación... e acerque al espejo gateando y entonces comenze a querer levantarme, me levante..

flotando, y vi... algo que nunca espere.

Ahi estaba yo... con un vestido verde como si fuera hecho de raíz y pasto... mi pies cubierto de raices y espinas con una raíz que se movia libremente enrollándose en mi pierna, lo mismo pasaba con el otro pie... y la parte de pierna que me dolia sobresalían espinas.. de mi piel que tornaba un color

verde, mi cabello era un verde mas intenso pero de color claro y estaba salvaje, coo si no me hubiese peinado; mis cejas, mis pestañas y mis labios verde limon.

mis ojos seguian de color morado su pupila y pareciese como si flotara. Entonces yo quise salir corriendo... y sali volando por mi ventana... en el parque

al tocar los arboles estos cobraron forma... de arboles fantasmas... como poseidos... y la personas me miraban raro... demasiado y yo vole aun mas rapido..

creo demasiado... ya que me tope con un portal al mundo fantasma.. y entre ahi... cuando intenten salir.. ya se habia cerrado.

Recorri la zona fantasma donde habia llegado... y no habia sido otra mas que la de congelacion... me empece a sentir mareada... vi a congelacion acercandose a mi... y despues negro.

Para entonces, al abrir los ojos estaba congelación en mi cuarto...

-¿Que paso?

-Sirviente de Rey Fantasma...usted deberia explicarmelo-Me sorprendi... le conte todo... inclusive lo de Danny, al terminar le pedi que no le contara nada que yo se lo contaria cuando estuviese lista, el asintio-Por lo que me cuentas puede que el tiempo en que Maleza te mantuvo conectada a e haya sido sufiente para que absorbieras sus genes... y tuvieras la posibilidad de convertirte en un fantasma como maleza.

-Pero Danny... el tuvo efectos desde el inicio no pasaron mas que segundos...

-Si, pero tu... no tuviste una exposición tan fuerte y extremadamente rápida, como el... la tuya fue lenta... llevo un proceso...

-Podre... ¿deshacerme de esto?

-Lo dudo...

-Tendras que aprender a controlarte... por el momento solo salen cuando tienes ira.. o cuando estas en peligro por ejemplo, cuando te encontramos las raices de tus pies comenzaron a brotar como pétalos de hojas moradas enormes y estos te cubrieron completamente, yo supongo para protegerte del frio, ya que si no hubiera hecho eso no hubieras alcanzado a vivir... Aprende a controlarlos... con responsabilidad..

*****Fin de Flash back*****

De ahi a entonces, dado a que solo eh hablado con Tucker... mientras Danny me ha ignorado por completo eh estado practicando... en mi jardin con cosas

pequeñas... Ya de eso han pasado unas semanas...

-Otra vez hablado sola... pequeña

-Vlad! que haces tu aqui...-Vlad como fantasma aparecio en el cuarto de Sam...-No deberias de estar intentando controlar alguna dimensión o algo asi.

-Como siempre arrogante y cinica, pero no-Se acerco mas a mi a una distancia de 1 metro-Bueno me eh enterado de algo recientemente...- acerco una pantalla que cargaba uno de sus pajaros... y era yo... de cuando me converti por primera vez... y yo entretando en mi Jardin...

-Me has espiado?¡?

-Por supuesto eras la novia de mi archienemigo

-Nunca fuimos nada!... ¿era?

-Claro... me eh dado cuenta que ahora que el pequeño Danny ya tiene una nueva novia no tiene tiempo... para volverte su amiga...-Novia... Danny..- Oh!

¿no lo sabias? Se llama valeri...-Me derrumbe... cai en mi cama... como hincandome... ya eran novio... y Tucker.. no me lo conto.. y nunca el... me

lo digo...

Vlad sonrio... a espaldas de ella... y volteo con gesto de tristeza- No te preocupes... yo vengo a hacerte una propuesta para que no vuelvas a sufrir..

por el... ni por nadie...

Espero que les guste :D Bonito dia lectores!


	2. Chapter 2

Algo que cambio... Todo

Capitulo 2.

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

- **Vlad! que haces tu aqui...** -Vlad como fantasma aparecio en el cuarto de Sam...- **No deberías de estar intentando controlar alguna dimensión o algo as** i.

 **-Como siempre arrogante y cínica, pero no** -Se acerco mas a mi a una distancia de 1 metro- **Bueno me eh enterado de algo recientemente...** \- acerco una pantalla que cargaba uno de sus pájaros... y era yo... de cuando me converti por primera vez... y yo entretando en mi Jardin...

- **Me has espiado?¡?**

 **-Por supuesto eras la novia de mi archienemigo**

 **-Nunca fuimos nada!... ¿era?**

 **-Claro... me eh dado cuenta que ahora que el pequeño Danny ya tiene una nueva novia no tiene tiempo... para volverte su amiga...** -Novia... Danny..- **Oh! ¿no lo sabias? Se llama valeri...** -Me derrumbe... cai en mi cama... como hincándome... ya eran novios... y Tucker.. no me lo contó.. y nunca el... me lo digo...

Vlad sonrió... a espaldas de ella... y volteo con gesto de tristeza **\- No te preocupes... yo vengo a hacerte una propuesta para que no vuelvas a sufrir..**

 **por el... ni por nadie...**

Yo sabia que lo que viniera de el... no era nada bueno... tal vez nunca ah sido bueno... pero... no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir, Danny... quien era mi mejor no me a intentado hablar... Tuker... esta tan ocupado haciendo la agenda de Danny... que no cuento con el... y mi familia nunca lo aceptaría, no aceptarían que yo no fuera persona normal...

- **Responde-me... no tengo todo el día...** -vi en sus ojos algo serio y maligno... ¿Pero que podía ser peor que esto?

 **-Que tengo que hacer.**

 **-Buena respuesta querida... veras... en unos días llegara a tu casa un paquete... con algún folleto de una escuela para monjas de nombre "Colegio tepes balv"**

 **-Irónico nombre ¿no?**

 **-Un poco... pero tus padres no se daran cuenta que daran tan encantado con lo que vendra en el paquete que inmediatamente correran a decirte que te inscribiran... cosa que no haran por que a pesar de como eres te aman... y entonces no aceptaran hasta que tu aceptes... despues de 3 veces que te digan que te inscribas tu aceptaras..**

- **Asi de facil?**

 **-Les diras que aceptas por que te duele verlos sufrir y deseas ser una perfecta hija..**

 **-Ok, ya entendi, pero despues que acepte que mas pasara?**

 **-te sacara de colegio... Bueno me voy... y no te olvides... ni UNA SOLA PALABRA DE ESTO.**

========================================================= AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Nos encontramos un dia normal de la familia manson, la sra. manson cocinado, el sr. manson leyendo y la abuela manson divirtiendose en la bolera. entonce suena el tiembre, al abrir la sra manson, nose percata de nada hasta que baja la mirada a sus pies y se encuentra con una caja, con la etiqueta de: ""Colegio tepes balv".

Los Señor y Señora Manson al abrir la caja encontraron camisas, bolsos, folletos bufandas... y un Disco compacto (CD) todo con las insignias de "Colegio tepes balv", pusieron el CD en su sala de cine...

Comenzaba asi:

(((INICIO DE VIDEO DEL "Colegio tepes balv")))

Aparece un gran colegio estilo londres... con un sonido de trompetas de fondos y van apareciendo una a una las letra que dicen "Colegio tepes balv". En la pantalla aparece caminando un hombre vestido de traje y porte elegante.

- **!Usted! si Usted! Acaso tiene una hija problemática?** -aparece la imagen de una chica gótica tatuada y peleando- **Con amistadas prolematicas?** \- Aparece otra foto con un chico de malas notas y otro regañado por el profesor- **Con gustos extraños por no decir anormal?-** Aparece la chica de la primera foto haciendo cosas extrañas dentro de un pentagrama y velas a su alrededor, y otra imagen con la misma chica leyendo un libro de titulo "De góticos, budo y cosas extrañas"- Q **ue llega tarde entre semana? y que por si fuera poco, Nunca.. de los nunca los escucha?**

 **-Si! Si** \- Gritaron los Señor y Señora manson.

- **Si Usted digo si al finalizar las preguntas... tenemos el espacio correcto para educar a su Hija, el "Colegio tepes balv" donde inclusive las señoritas mas peligrosa y anormales** -aparece la foto de la chica de tatuajes anterior **-Se vuelve la flor mas delicada-** Aparece la misma chica solo que sin tatuajes, con el cabello recogido en una coleta... vestida de un traje rosa de falda a la rodilla y chaleco mas saco, y una camisa con encaje, medias blancas cubriéndole sus piernas y unos zapatos stilettos _(unos zapatos con tacón de aguja y en la punta son de forma triangular_ ) de tacón pequeño de color negro- **Nosotros somos el cambio...no solo en la vida de ustedes, si no también en sus hijas.**

Termina el el video con el hombre del princio y la chica sin tatuajes visibles haciendo el gesto de "like" con su mano y una gran sonrisa..

Comienzan los derechos de autor...

(((FIN DEL VIDEO DEL "Colegio tepes balv)))

- **Querido...**

 **-Lose... llamo ahora mismo para inscribirla...**

 **-Pero... no podemos sacarla asi nada mas...**

 **-Si podemos, somos su padres y podemos hacerlo.**

=============EN LA TARDE CUANDO REGRESA SAM DE LA ESCUELA

Al momento que Sam entra a su casa se encuentra con bastantes maletas con lo que parece ser de cosas de su guardarropa... mas una visa, pasaporte... y documentos de ella... y de sus padres.

 **-¿Que pasa aqui?**

 **-Samantha, controlate. Que bueno que has llegado temprano... te dara tiempo de descansar un par de horas-** La Señora manson camina de lado a lado de la cocina a la sala y de la sala a escaleras. En eso la abuela aparece con un sueter incendiandose y gritando.

- **Abajo! Abajo! Abajo la represion...**

 **-¿Abuela? dame eso!** -Sam le arrebata el sueter y lo apaga con su pie.

- **Padre, que pasa... -** Baja el padre de sam por las escaleras.

- **Sam nos hemos dado cuenta que vas por un mal camino en tu vida... juntandote con aquellos amigos tuyos... Asi que hoy por la noche nos vamos a inscribirte a un colegio de Londres.**

 **-Pero papa... yo! por que me hacen esto!**

 **-Por que querremos lo mejor para ti hija... y para nosotros esto es lo mejor...**

Sam sale furiosa rumbo a su habitación donde al cerrarla da un azoton la puerta.

- **Creí que tardarían algo mas de tiempo...** Vlad aparece en frente de ella que se encuentra recostada en la cama.

 **-No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho sin preguntarme**

 **-Asi pasan las cosas**

 **-Lose... Que mas quieres que haga?**

 **-Que cuando suban las escaleras... Calculo en unas dos horas, les digas que si, que aceptas irte.**

 **-esta bien.**

Vlad desaparecio de nuevo. Y Sam... decidio descansar un poco... al punto de quedarse dormida.

(((En el sueño de Sam)))

Sam se encontraba recostada en el parque teniendo otro ataque de descontrol... del paste habian empezado a brotar rosas de color morado con el tallo negro y carnivoras, y los arboles a su alrededor a cobrar vida.

No puedo... tranquilizate Sam.. tu puedes tu puedes con-tro-lar-te

 **-Alto ahi fantasma! Deja de destruir mi ciudad!**

¿Danny?- **Danny... eres tu... por fav...**

-C **ariño... que sucede... Sam? tu eres la fantasma-** aparece valeri en su traje de cazadora... -

 **-Detente Sam, no quiero hacerte daño**

 **.Danny escúchame... yo no...**

 **-Cariño deberías de deternerla no puedo controlar a todos los arboles que les da vida.**

 **-Sam hazlo ahora...** -Danny usaba un tono amenazante en su voz. y Valeri solo estaba de pegagosa con el.

- **Danny es que yo no...** -Mi ira aumentaba al verlo de esa forma y por ello mis poderes tambien.

 **-Te lo advertí-** Danny saco su thermo p. Y lo digirió a Sam. Con una risa malvada.

- **Noo! Danny!**

(((Fin del sueño de Sam)))

- **Noooo!**

 **-Samantha DESPIERTA!**

 **-Mama, papa ¿que hacen en mi cuarto?** -Los padres de sam sentados en cada lado de la cama se miran..

 **-Hija, pensamos que si tu no quieres no debemos obligarte asi que...**

 **-Si quiero, padre.**

 **-Hija pero abandonaras todo-** la mama de Sam grita algo sorprendida y su padre solo se sorprende. 'Acaso tengo por que o quien quedarme?

- **Lose mi madre, pero quiero hacer esto.-** los padres de sam se avientan a abrazarla.

- **Oh! Hija estamos orgullos de tu elección**. Gritan los dos.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Espero les guste :


	3. Chapter 3

**Algo que cambio... Todo**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Después del gran abrazo que me dieron mis padres, nos preparamos para, viajar, me dijeron que saliera para despedirme de mis amigos, y yo nege diciendo que me llevaría tiempo convencer de que la abuela no creara otra marcha o quemara algo. Asintieron y se adelantaron al aeropuerto. Yo fui con mi abuela a la bolera

 **-¿Abuela?** -me adentre a la bolera, y solo estaba ella sentada y triste-Necesito...

 **-Sam, mi niña... ¿Por que aceptaste?** -Sus ojos denotan preocupación, y Sam solo se sienta junto a ella- **Yo siempre creí que eras como yo y no como tus padres... Tan libre! siguiendo la corriente de la vida, como siguiendo los ideales que llevas incrustados...**

- **Oh! Abuela...-** Jamas pensé que me tuviera un estigma* tan alto...

- **Ademas mi niña... ¿Abandonaras tu corazón?**

 **-Mi corazón?**

 **-Si, ¿Que pasara con aquel chico Danny? ¿Lo dejaras así sin despedirte ni nada?** -Entonces comencé a llorar... no podía contener mis ganas de hacerlo.

- **Abuela yo tengo que contarte algo...** -Sam se encuentra aun en lagrimas-Danny y yo no somos amigos, nunca mas...

 **-Podrán solucionarlo con el tiempo.**

 **-No abuela... esto no, y aunque así fuera.. yo no resistiría verlo en brazos de otra... y no creo que el me quiera por lo que soy ahora.**

 **-Sam... ¿Que sucede?-** Ella me miro preocupada, yo solo agache mi vista, y me empece a transformar... igualmente sentada mi vestimenta desapareció, dejando en su lugar un vestido verde... mi piel de color verde agua, mi cabello se alboroto, al igual que mis labios, mis cejas.. verdes, con mis espinas en la pierna derecha, y mis raices espinosas cubriendo mis pies y enrollándose a mis rodillas. **-¿Que es esto? ¿Sam que...?-** A la Abuela Manson se le fueron las palabras para decirlo ya que no había alguna correcta.

 **-Abuela, la ultima vez que un fantasma ataco la ciudad... Ese fantasma era maleza, por lo que me explico Danny fui como poseída por ese fantasma... un tiempo después empece a tener dolores y mi piel comenzó a cambiar de color, tiempo después empece a tener pelean con Danny mínimas... principalmente por celos, en la ultima pelea le grite y me aleje de el, al llegar a casa empece a transformarme... Un.. Amigo me encontró y me explico algunas cosas, es algo que no podría desaparecer de mi... que tenia acostumbrarme, y en londres. el único lugar... donde alguien podrá ayudarme** -Termine de contarle todo, me miro... su mirada no decía nada, era como si estuviera en blanco, después hubo algo de brillo y sonrió.

Me abrazo, y llore junto con ella.

-Pequeña Sam, perdon por no darme cuenta antes de tus cambios... Pero quiero sepas una cosa-Mi corazón latió demasiado fuerte y no deje de mirarla- **Nunca, pase lo que pase, yo dejare de amarte y quererte, seas una persona mala o una persona lo que hagas yo seguiré amándote y confiando en ti.**

Me podría esperar un insulto, o cualquier otra cosa... menos una muestra de amor... tan profunda de la persona que realmente quiero. Le di un beso en su frente camine hacia afuera de la bolera, la mira por una ultima vez antes de irme.- **Te quiero abuela, gracias** -me sonrio.

- **te amo Sam, cuidate. Tu puedes lograrlo.**

Sam se marcho de su casa, se subio a un taxi con direccion a aeropuerto.

.

.

 _(_ **(((En la habitacion de Danny F.)))**

.

Se encontraban Danny y Tucker este ultimo sentado en la cama y el otro asomandose por la ventana.

 **-Deberías intentar reconciliarte con Sam, Danny**

 **-No, Tuker, ella debería intentarlo, ella inicio todo...**

 **-Si, pero debiste de haber dejado ser... y después hablar con ella.**

 **-No, lo hice y ella comenzó todo, Ademas... me ignora! si ella lo hace ¿por que yo no?**

 **-Bueno, Danny... ella a estado rara desde que comenzó todo... solo hablo por ella por telefono, y no creo que se tome bien lo de Valeri**

 **-Pues debería ¿no? se es mi amiga debería de estar feliz de que estoy con valeri...**

 **-Danny deberías ir a hablar con-**

 **-No tuker, no insistas, que no lo hare, si quieres que volvamos a ser como antes ella deberá pedirme perdón-** Danny se transformo en fantasma y se salio volando por la ventana.

 **-¿Que ah pasado aqui?-** Tuker se marcho de la habitacion de Danny en direccion a su casa, recordando todo, lo que ah pasado... todo lo que paso con sus mejores amigos...

Decidió tomar un cambio de camino, y llego a casa de la familia Manson. Toco el timbre una, dos y tres veces mas. Nadie abrio o se asomo a la puerta, nadie contesto.. Marco por su celular a su mejor amiga Sam, obtuvo el mismo resultado que con el tiempo de la casa... desolado se fue a su casa, lo mejor era comer el rico pastel de carne que amaba de su madre.

.

.

 **(((Con Danny P.)))**

.

No puedeo creer que Tuker siga insistiendo, ademas ella cometio el erro yo no!

 **-Hola! chico fantasma** -sale una bola de energia roja.,. en contra de el.

Valeri...- **De nuevo tu? por que no vas a jugar con otro?**

- **Vamos chico fantasma... tenme miedo...** -Valeri empezo a perseguirlo. Lo mejor sera escapar de ella... ire al mundo fantasma.

.

.

 **(((En el Avión)))**

 **.**

 **-Buenas tardes pasajeros, esperamos que su estadía en nuestro avión sea su de su comida, en breve explicaremos los pasos basicos** -La aero musa paso a explicar como utilizar las mascarillas de emergencia, abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad...

- **Adios Amiti park...Adios Danny..**.-Sam por la ventana miraba el lugar en que antes fue su hogar y lo seguia.. siendo por que ahora una persona que la amaba la esperaba en casa...

.

 **.**

 **(((Al día siguiente en la escuela, exactamente salón de Danny F. )))**

 **-Buenos dias chicos, formense de nuevo en equipos de 2... -** se escuchan las quejas de los estudiantes- **Sera un proyecto para su calificacion final-** murmullos- **el trabajo consistira en realizar una investigacion de las carreras que desean realizar o seguir saliendo de esta escuela. Bien que esperan!**

 **-Señor Lancer!**

 **-Si? joven Foley**

 **-Puedo esperar a mi compañera de equipo...**

 **-Si habla de la Señorita Manson, deje de esperar sus padres la han sacado de la escuela la tarde de ayer...**

 **-¿QUE?! Ella! no!**

 **-Joven Foley, si quiere gritar puede gritar en la hora del castigo ahora callese!**

 **-Pero-** el señor Lancer lo miro reprobatoriamente, Tucker se callo y todo el salon empezó a murmurar cosas, y pequeños chismes...o grandes chismes.

 _Paulina- **De seguro fue a buscar su lugar... como era tan rara!**_

 _Estrella- **y de mal gusto sus ropas!**_

 _Paulina- **oh! de seguro tiene el corazon roto asi que si era una chica!**_

 _ **Danny. Fenton- ¿se fue? Sin decirme nada...**_

 _ **Tucker foley- Sam... ¿Por que no me constaste nada?**_

 ** _Estos dos últimos comentarios fueron escuchados nada mas para quienes lo digieron... y en su pensamiento aun no cabia la idea de que su mejor amiga se hubiese marchado sin decir adios, aun que la primera persona... encontraba muchas razones por la cual Sam no le hubiese dicho nada. Pobre de el, que ni todo lo que crea en su mente es la verdadera razon._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **D: ¿Que pasara? D: Ni yo lose!**_

 _ **:D espero les guste :3 Aunque no pongan Reviews NI nada 7.7 FEOS! XD se les quiere, bonito dia!**_


End file.
